1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheel chairs and more specifically to a collapsible wheel chair with displaceable seat panels, which may be wheeled over a toilet, while the occupant remains in the wheel chair.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art provides numerous designs of collapsible wheel chairs. However, it appears that none of these collapsible wheel chairs are capable of being wheeled over a toilet, while the occupant remains in the wheel chair. The support mechanisms of the prior art collapsible wheel chairs prevent them from being wheeled over a toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,867 to Jensen discloses a wheel chair with displaceable seat panel. The wheel chair with displaceable seat panel may be rolled over a toilet for use by the occupant of the wheel chair. However, the Jensen wheel chair is not collapsible.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a collapsible wheel chair with displaceable seat panels, which may be wheeled over a toilet, may be collapsed and includes the ability to independently raise or lower each one of the seat panels.